


build with me home

by miss_percival (omgwhatnow)



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgwhatnow/pseuds/miss_percival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact of the matter is that Eggsy lives here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	build with me home

**Author's Note:**

> written for Hartwin Week Day 3: based on a song

_"My pillow smells like your cologne_  
_I just can't wait 'til you get home"_

_[Love me Badder by Elliphant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xVo92yWNHM)  
_

\---

The realisation that his home - and therewith his life - had fundamentally been changed, did not come bit by bit but all at once; on a day like any other.

Like every morning the alarm clock went off at 6 am on the dot. Eggsy leaped out of bed, so full of youthful energy and enthusiasm, to face the new day, put on his running gear and was out of the door after giving Harry a goodmorning-kiss on the part of his head that was not covered by the duvet.  
Harry would have never reckoned Eggsy to be a morning person, but he was one of those people who would, no matter for how long you've known them, still surprise you.  
Not wanting to brave the light of morning just yet, Harry snuggled his pillow and breathed in. And then breathed in more. He could never get enough of Eggsy's smell on his bed sheets. After almost two years the boy etched his scent into every fibre of the house, Harry's clothes and even into Harry's skin.

He still had good forty-five minutes until Eggsy would be back from his morning run. Enough time to slowly make his way into the shower, get dressed and start making breakfast.  
But instead of doing just that, Harry let his eyes wander through the room. There was no sign of Harry's once so pristine order. Eggsy left his drawer of the dresser wide open, socks and underwear were hanging out. In one corner of the room there was still a bag full of dirty clothes from his last mission, that he'd returned from over two weeks ago. The laptop was sitting on the floor next to the bed and J.B.'s dog hairs were spread all over the duvet.  
It was undeniable that Eggsy co-inhabited this room.

And when he thought about it, evidence of his presence could be found all over the house: His presence was loud in a home that had been quiet until carefree laughter and chatter took over. But Eggsy didn't just bring his scent and animated spirit with him. His earthly possessions found their way into Harry's space, too. There was a gaming console hooked up to the tv in the sitting room, his socks and other clothing articles were lying around e v e r y w h e r e; Eggsy didn't seem to think too much of putting things into their designated places. His kitchen had been taken over by an accumulation of junk food and fizzy drinks.  
These and the morning and evening routines that sneaked their way into their lives, were all clear signs of two people sharing a home.

Home. Harry never really entertained the thought of building something like a home with another person. For a man of his profession it would be next to impossible to explain the permanent absences that could span from one week to several months. And that didn't even include the necessity to come up with a convincing explanation for the occasional injury.

But now that Eggsy was in his life - every part of his life - the idea of a future didn't lead to solitude anymore. These thoughts made something in his chest tighten and they strayed back to the time after the Kentucky incident.

Somehow, he had survived. Valentine must have been a really shit shot, because the bullet only grazed his skull. Still, he lost a lot of blood and the doctors were not sure if he would survive.  
Lying in a coma and later hardly being able to communicate, he had no means of contacting Kingsman. Merlin just found him by chance, through one of his contacts he had in the U.S.  
Harry made him swear not to tell a soul of his survival.  
His reasons were not as clear to him today as they appeared back then, anymore, but Harry was sure it had something to do with his pride and stubborness.

The following months were the most gruesome he had ever endured; counting the three days he spent as a prisoner in the hands of some rogue agents somewhere in Central Europe.  
Even then, waiting for the extraction team to arrive and hanging on only by a thread, not sure if he could make it, he didn't feel as helpless as he did during that time.

Progress came slowly, but eventually Harry felt ready to return to London and to face his colleagues. To face Eggsy. And his anger.  
Harry never had any illusions that Eggsy would welcome him back with open arms like nothing happened. When he came into the dining room at the shop and spotted Harry, he stared at him for several minutes and then just walked out. He would never forget the look of first, surprise and then hurt and betrayal on Eggsy's face. Nor would he forgive himself for putting them there.

He didn't speak to Harry for months.

Finally, after much begging for forgiveness on Harry's part, Eggsy was willing to listen to him.  
It took several more weeks, but eventually Eggsy confessed that he hoped they could continue where they left off, before he failed the final test and Harry was shot in the head and _"Harry, please stop being so dense. I felt something between us when we spent our 24 hours together. And I know you felt it, too."_  
What followed was a cautious reapproach; they got to know each other anew, not as mentor and protégé this time, but as lovers.

 

Harry was still lying in bed, half covered by the duvet and still snuggling the pillow, when he could hear the front door click shut and then footsteps on their way upstairs a few seconds later.

"Harry?" Eggsy called out and peered into the bedroom. "Why are you still in bed?"

He eyed Eggsy's messy hair, the drop of sweat that was running down his temple. His cheeks and throat were still flushed and Harry knew from experience just how far that flush would reach down his body. His shirt was damp and clung to his well defined chest and biceps.  
When his eyes found their way back to Eggsy's face again, the boy was watching him, too with a knowing smile on his face.

Eggsy stripped off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, "What about it, old man?" . Another testament of his presence. For a second Harry entertained the thought of Eggsy scattering his dirty clothes all over the house in order to mark off his territory, like a pet. "You joining me in the shower or what?"  
Finally Harry mustered the strength to heave himself out of bed.

Time to establish a new routine.


End file.
